One Night in the Name of Love
by DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful
Summary: He can't give her what she wants. She wants whatever he can give. He allows her to have a small piece of her desire for just one night, but one night is all she needs... IXK NOT YOUR AVERAGE HAPPY ENDING & LEMON WARNING


**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah I don't own Inuyasha. Rub it in why don't ya?!?**

**A/N: Hey all. Yes, yet ANOTHER one-shot from me. This was actually written for one of my best friends who recently decided that the guy she was absolutely in love with was better off with his ex since he can't seem to decide between her or my best friend. Deja vu anyone? Anyway it was the perfect fanfic opportunity and when I let her read it she loved it! Obviously I decided to post it.**

**Oh, and thanks again to Wildmage, without whom all of my recent stories/chapters would be a lot crappier -.**

* * *

**_One Night in the Name of Love_**

* * *

The cool, crisp night air associated with incoming winter dragged across Kagome's bare legs like tiny pricks of ice, a freezing breeze from the north that she found chilling her to the bone and causing her teeth to chatter involuntarily. She sat alone, staring into the fire and thinking to herself, though her thoughts were becoming muddled with her worry about the rapidly approaching night and what weather it could possibly bring with it. 

More to keep her mind off the cold than anything she swept Shippo into her lap as he scurried past her playing with Kilala in a frantic chase to pin her down. Kagome pet him between his fuzzy orange ears but he writhed under her touch before pulling out of her grasp and continuing his previous chase of Kilala leaving Kagome feeling cold and empty once more. Another shiver racked her body but it stopped abruptly as familiar warmth suddenly draped around her shoulders bringing a comfort that caused even her heart to quiet.

She looked up curiously in time to see Inuyasha plop down next to her as he murmured, "You know you shouldn't be out here without a jacket."

Kagome smiled happily and replied, "If I had known you were going to scold me I would have thought to _bring_ a jacket."

He shrugged. "Somebody's got to remind you every now and then to take care of yourself even though you don't listen. Sango and Miroku still not back from that demon infested village?"

Kagome shook her head and replied, "No, I think they might have to stay the night. Their job may not be done with so many running around..."

"Yeah? Well, they could have _been _done if you had just let me go..."

Kagome made a face at him that told him he'd crossed the line and yelled back, "You're wounds are still healing from that last battle! You need the rest Inuyasha, even though you don't listen."

They were silent for a moment watching Shippo continue his childish game with Kilala before finally collapsing into an exhausted and contented heap on the edge of the fire, giggling happily. Not long after Kilala strayed to snuggle next to him and the two were snoring within minutes.

Kagome grinned at them affectionately and whispered, "He's so young...has his whole life ahead of him. But...I don't know that what I'm doing is right, dragging him around with us while we fight. I don't know that I'll be the best mother in the future if I can't even learn how to protect Shippo..."

Inuyasha looked up at her in surprise and replied, "I think you'll make a great mother Kagome."

Now it was her turn to look at him in surprise but he continued as though he didn't notice. "What you've done for Shippo, for everyone, you've given him hope and guidance for someone whose not sure where to go or what to do. Imagine if he was out there on his own. He's much better off with you."

Kagome blushed and replied, "You really think so? Inuyasha...do I do that for you too?"

He looked her directly in the eye and replied, "Give me hope? Every day."

Kagome placed a reassuring hand on his knee and whispered, "And you give me hope Inuyasha. Hope for the future, a place without fear of Naraku, where everyone feels safe. You give me hope that there are others willing to help. Maybe that's why you're my best friend..."

Inuyasha blushed and mumbled into her hair lightly, "You're my best friend too Kagome..."

He placed an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his side and she snuggled comfortably against him. It felt so right, to be there in his arms, wrapped in his caring warmth, breathing in his distinct fragrance of forest and boy.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered almost reluctantly into the comfortable silence.

"Hm?"

"How did you know that you were...in love with Kikyo?"

Inuyasha went rigid at the unexpected question and Kagome almost regretted asking, but her curiosity got the better of her and she didn't withdraw. Amazingly Inuyasha merely sighed and replied, "I guess I knew I loved her because I-I felt safe around her, like I could let my guard down around her and we didn't have to worry. But at the same time I felt like I needed to protect her and only _I_ could protect her the way she needed it. I just...I always had this jolt in my heart every time I thought about her, all the time my heart pounded when I thought about us actually being together. I...I couldn't imagine life without her..."

Silence followed his confession in which Kagome tried to figure out just what to say next. Finally she murmured, "It sounds like how I feel about you..."

He turned and stared at her with that adorably cute confused expression on his face though Kagome was too busy worrying about what he was going to say to her when what she said actually registered. When he didn't reply Kagome sighed and stood to her feet, quietly explaining in a false voice of happiness, "Well, I'm going to bed now. I'll take Shippo with me..."

She carefully removed Shippo from next to the fire, cuddling him against her when he whimpered from the loss of warmth. She moved to her sleeping bag a ways away from Inuyasha and laid down with her back to him. She could have sworn she heard a muffled goodnight but her silent sobs drowned out whatever might have been said.

* * *

**8:::8:::8:::8:::8:::8:::8:::8:::8:::8:::8:::8:::8:::8:::8:::8

* * *

**She awoke to a velvet night sky and beautiful stars though she sat straight up as though something had awoken her. When she looked around she didn't see anything and panicked slightly when she didn't see Inuyasha either.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered into the darkness but received no reply.

Slowly she pushed Shippo gently away from her and slipped out of her sleeping bag, stretching slightly before heading towards the river. Half way there she thought she heard a rustle in the bushes but didn't bother to freak out like usual. Whatever it was Inuyasha would take care of it if it wasn't Inuyasha himself. Besides, if there was any trouble she had her arrows with her that could easily cause the same damage to any demon that Inuyasha's claws could.

Once she reached the river she sat by its edge and splashed some of the freezing cold water on her face and down her neck, trying to awaken from her sleepy cocoon.

"What the hell are you doing out here by yourself?"

His voice cut through her deep thoughts like a knife and for a moment she was too terrified to speak. Her heart pounded and she swore he could hear it too but he continued as though he didn't notice.

"You know you shouldn't be out here by yourself Kagome," he repeated and Kagome finally got her heartbeat under control enough to speak.

She rose to her feet and smiled at him reassuringly before whispering, "I'm sorry...I know I shouldn't be here but I couldn't find you and I...I got worried."

At this Inuyasha's expression softened and he murmured, "Well, no use bothering over it now...come on, let's get you back to bed."

Nodding in agreement she fell into step beside him and they made their way in silence back to camp. When they spotted Shippo and Kilala still curled up together Kagome sighed and whispered, "Well, good night then..."

"Kagome wait."

Kagome froze in her tracks and looked over her shoulder questioningly. "What's up?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth as though he were going to say something but seemed to think better of it and closed it again. She whispered, "Inuyasha?"

He looked up at her and she smiled. "You can come and...Lay with us if you want..."

At this his blush deepened but she giggled and continued, "It's kind of cold out here and I know you wouldn't mind sitting with us...?"

He shook his head and replied, "I'm alright..."

Her smile faded away slowly before she turned to go back to her sleeping bag which suddenly looked all too warm and inviting.

"But you can stay out here with me."

His voice caused her to stop in her tracks and she turned back to him, hardly able to contain her glee as she asked, "Really?"

He blushed and murmured, "If you want..."

Shrugging she made her way back towards her and sat next to him, leaning against the base of a tree. Without a word he slipped his haori off and draped it around her. She snuggled it closer around her and whispered, "Thanks..."

She waited a moment before she whispered, "Inuyasha? What I said earlier...I didn't mean to make you-!"

"I'm sorry Kagome..."

Kagome was taken aback when he interrupted her in mid sentence but didn't respond for a moment for surprise. He looked over at her and she whispered, "Sorry for what?"

He lowered his head and looked as though he were searching for words to express his feelings, something that must have been hard since he didn't do it that often. Finally he muttered, "Kagome...you've been with me the longest, out of everyone, and you've stuck the closest. I...I feel like I can tell you everything, I _want_ to tell you everything, but I just..."

"Inuyasha...?"

"I can't compare you to Kikyo."

This time it was like he had smacked her across the face. She snuggled his jacket tighter around her and murmured, "Well...I guess I'm glad...because I'm nothing like her. We've had this discussion before Inuyasha..."

"I know that but...I want you to know why."

Shaking her head Kagome whispered, "Go ahead then..."

Another minute of silence.

"Kagome, I want you to know that I do-do-_like_ you. A lot. Kagome I would die for you but Kikyo..._she_ died to come after _me_. I just can't group you two in the same category..."

Kagome sighed and whispered, "Because I'm not dead yet. But you've protected me like you would Kikyo..."

He nodded though his blush deepened. Kagome continued as though she didn't notice and whispered, "But the point is Inuyasha that you don't think we should be together because Kikyo is more important than me."

Inuyasha looked stunned and held his hands up defensively in front on him as though she were going to yell sit. "Now wait a minute Kagome I didn't say that-!"

"But you made it sound like that!"

"Kagome you don't understand... I can't just forget how she made me feel; calm, protected, like my heart was on fire, the way I feel when...when I'm with you."

This shut Kagome up pretty quickly as she gazed at him with surprise, even suspicion. But she didn't say anything and so Inuyasha continued, "Kagome...I know that we can't be together because I'll never be able to get over Kikyo but...I do love you. There, I said it."

Now Kagome was really staring at him as though he were crazy but threw herself on him and kissed him hard, all the pent up emotion of almost two years traveling together pouring beneath her lips and through her soul it seemed. He responded immediately and eagerly, kissing her back after his initial reaction of shock and held her tightly against him, wrapping her in his arms so that she was automatically warm and comfortable, completely unresisting to his touch. It was a long time before they broke apart and even then seemed reluctant to pull away completely lest they lose the moment.

Leaning his forehead against hers Inuyasha watched as Kagome whispered, "Inuyasha, I may not be the only girl in your life...but we can be together...just for tonight, and then we'll go back to normal...like nothing ever happened...please..."

Breathing hard Inuyasha tried to murmur something back but when Kagome caught his lips again he nodded and pushed her gently beneath him. He kissed her again only this time it was gentle, hesitant, though demanding attention just like everything else he did. Kagome enjoyed every moment and decided she liked him being in control, loved him wanting her though she wasn't sure if he was picturing her or Kikyo beneath him. But who cared? As long as it was _his_ muscular body above her it didn't matter.

He brought his lips from hers and continued his attack down the side of her neck, leaving a burning trail that had her writhing, moaning and gasping beneath his touch. When she felt she couldn't take it anymore she reached up to take his hakama off but he grasped her hands and grinned smugly at her before pushing them back down by her side. Infuriated and sexually frustrated that she couldn't have what she wanted Kagome writhed even more beneath him but he gently pushed her school girl shirt up and ran a clawed hand up her side and she froze, moaning his name into the otherwise silent night.

He continued his touch over her already overheated flesh and Kagome swore she was scorching the grass beneath her. He captured her mouth tenderly again while continuing to run one and then two claws up her sides, slowly pushing her shirt further and further up until she had to sit up to pull it off. He stared down at her bra for only a moment but quickly solved the problem. Running a claw along the middle he snapped it completely in half and split it apart. She gasped and tried to complain but he captured her mouth again swiftly and she surrendered, absolutely hopeless to his attentions.

He cupped her newly exposed and warm breasts in his hands and she moaned at the contact. He moaned as well and pulled away for only a moment to pull off his haori as quickly as he could, yanking it away from him as though it burned him. Kagome stared up at his chiseled chest and what seemed to be a one hundred pack in awe and wonder. Slowly she reached up with a hand and ran it across his sizzling flesh enjoying his shudder at her touch and his groan of satisfaction.

"Kagome..." He growled and she grinned, glad that she could torture him just as much as he her. But the pleasure didn't last long.

He was back in control in seconds as his head plummeted down and latched onto a breast with his mouth. "Inuyasha!" she breathed his name out fiercely and his chuckle rumbled through her chest like a motor, making it's way down to between her legs. Slowly he began suckling like an infant, and though it was soft at first, quickly picking up the pace into something hard, needy, lustful. He abandoned the one for the other and Kagome nearly cried out loud as he ran a nimble thumb over the neglected breast, keeping the nipple erect.

Finally, when Kagome decided she was really done with his games she whispered, "Inuyasha..._please_..."

He looked up at her eager and anxious eyes and whispered, "Soon Kagome..."

Without a word his eyes locked onto her skirt and he took a hold on either side before shimmying it down to her ankles and then pulling it completely off of her. Another confused look told Kagome he had found her underwear and she almost giggled had she not felt as though she'd been ready to burst.

Quickly she reached down for them and yanked them off though she deliberately spread her legs as soon as they were gone giving Inuyasha a full view of what he was up against. He groaned quietly to himself for the smell of her arousal was enough to make him lose it but he suppressed himself long enough to strip off the remaining bit of his haori.

He stood before her for a moment, staring at her newly naked body and giving her a chance to take in his before murmuring, "You're sure you want to do this?"

She nodded only once, sure that even if she wanted to turn back now it would be too late and whispered back, "Do you?"

He looked at her as though incredulously before giving her a grin and closing his eyes. Without replying he leaned back down over her, their chests now touching and kissed her so tenderly, so sweetly yet lustfully that she could feel her body tremble beneath him.

When he pulled away slowly he whispered back, "Always have..."

She stared at him before smiling happily and whispering, "I love you...so much Inuyasha..."

He cocked an eyebrow at her in mock surprise but his grin widened and he whispered, "Sorry to keep you waiting..."

Without another word he began a trail of his hand down the side of her body, capturing her mouth as his hand roved over the planes of her body, over her soft aching breasts, over her flat tummy and finally down to the first line of her curls. His hand lingered at the lips of her nether region, twirling ebony curls around his fingers as though it were a crime to go any further.

Kagome noticed his hesitation and murmured against his lips, "Go ahead..."

He needed no more coaxing. Though still hesitant at first he slowly brought his hand to cup the warmth between her legs and she moaned out loud at the feel of it. No hands but hers had ever touched down there but with Inuyasha it felt right, like nothing else mattered while she was here in his loving embrace. Slowly he began rubbing it, causing a friction between her legs and a heat to pool in her belly that she wasn't sure what to do about but certainly wasn't unpleasant.

Still latched onto her lips like they needed each other to breathe Inuyasha abruptly plunged into her and had her mouth not been covered Kagome would have woken half the village to the north of them. It was a moment before Inuyasha felt she would be ready for him to move but whispered seductively though concernedly, "You're gonna be alright Kagome...want me to keep going?"

Another moment later and Kagome nodded, eager more than pained as the heat in her belly was hardly subsiding and her body was even more on fire than it had been in the past. Slowly Inuyasha began, pushing in and pulling back out slowly, painfully slow so that Kagome wouldn't be in pain but soon her pain was no longer the problem while her excitement to keep going overrode everything. Soon she was grabbing at him impatiently in a feverish attempt to get him going at a faster pace.

Inuyasha merely chuckled before whispering, "You're a little eager to get things done aren't you Kagome?"

Ignoring him Kagome brought out a seductive whine in her voice before whimpering, "Inuyasha! Oh gods...please just..._move_!"

All of Inuyasha's playfulness was forgotten at the neediness in her tone and he realized on some other level that he needed her even more than she needed him. Picking up the pace he got a rhythm that was satisfying yet gentle and even more wonderful than anything Kagome had ever imagined.

She clawed at his back and whimpered as he pushed in further and he whispered things like, "You like this Kagome?"

Every moment she seemed to be pushed more towards the edge of a cliff with an endless and unknowing bottom and she fought it as much as she could though it was a losing battle.

"Inuyasha..."

"What is it?"

"I think..."

"What?"

"I'm gonna...KAMI!"

Inuyasha captured her mouth as they released together, clutching her tightly as she shivered and he quivered what was left of him into her. When he felt that she had milked him for all he was worth he collapsed on the grass beside her, cuddling her close to him as they waited for their harsh breathing to settle. Without even thinking about it he reached for the top of his haori and threw it over her naked body to keep her warm before clasping his hands around her waist and holding her tightly against him. She pushed herself closer to him like a moth drawn to a flame and sighed in content.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Kagome's breath had returned back to normal enough for her to giggle and whisper, "That was...wow..."

Inuyasha nodded and replied, "Yeah..."

Kagome allowed herself a few more moments of loving peace and quiet before she sighed and sat up, Inuyasha's eyes following her movements carefully as though she planned to do something. Tossing her dark black hair over her shoulder she whispered, "...I guess I'll go back to bed now..."

Inuyasha sat up as well and stared at her in confusion. "Why what'd I do?" he hissed at her retreating form which was now gathering up her clothes and she turned around to whisper back, "You didn't do anything wrong. But we agreed that we'd only be together for tonight. Remember?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to argue but frowned sadly and murmured, "Oh yeah..."

He began the task of gathering up his clothes as well and carefully looked away from Kagome as the two got redressed, examining each piece of clothing for damage that might give them away. Kagome grasped her torn bra and placed it in her bag before pulling out another one and putting it on.

When they were finished Inuyasha whispered, "Guess you'd better be going back to sleep then."

Kagome nodded and snuggled back into her sleeping bag, carefully keeping her emotions under control as she whispered back, "No matter what, I'll never forget tonight..."

Just as she was dozing off she swore she heard, "Never..."

* * *

**8:::8:::8:::8:::8:::8:::8:::8:::8:::8:::8:::8:::8:::8:::8:::8

* * *

**The next morning Sango and Miroku returned just in time for breakfast, chipper and eager to tell of how they been up all night defeating demons. Kagome pretended to be absorbed in Sango's tale of how a large falcon demon had given them the most trouble and Miroku told of how easily they'd defeated a horde of lizard demons that took up a couple of hours of strength.

When they were finished telling their battle stories Sango turned to Kagome and asked, "So I guess everything was quiet here then?"

Miroku turned to Inuyasha and started, "Yes, Inuyasha. How was your night here? I assume you and Kagome had things well under control?"

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha and their eyes met and locked from across the campfire where breakfast was cooking. Kagome smiled and replied, "Yeah everything was alright here not a problem in sight! Isn't that right Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded once and assured them arrogantly, "Besides, there's nothing that me and my Tetsusaiga couldn't handle."

But he hardly sounded as sure as he usually did and both Sango and Miroku looked at each other in confusion when Kagome and Inuyasha both got up and walked away in opposite directions away from each other with what looked to be tears running down Kagome's face and a mixture of confusion and hurt on Inuyasha's.

* * *

A/N: Depressing? A little. Good? Only your reviews will tell me! BTW, this is my 15th fic! AHHH! Can you believe it? All I need now is 50 reviews for Rain and my life would be complete...Actually, I'd have to update everything else and then I'd be happy - Anyway, thanks for reading! 


End file.
